1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to MOSFET circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for AC voltage rectification and shoot-through current protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridge rectifier type devices are typically used to convert an AC waveform into a DC waveform. Such bridge rectifier type devices often utilize diode components to perform the rectification function. After an AC signal is rectified, the output signal is often filtered to remove unwanted spectral content and to produce a DC voltage, A filtering device utilizing capacitor components, resistor components, and/or inductor components are typically used for this purpose.
Despite the various technologies known in the art, there remains a need for a MOSFET bridge rectifier type device that can rectify a domestic AC input (for example, 120V, 60 Hz) and/or a foreign AC input (for example, 230V, 50 Hz) with low power loss. However, rectification of an AC signal with a MOSFET type bridge rectifier can create potentially damaging current spikes in an input current. For example, a shoot-through current may result at a zero crossing of an input voltage. The shoot-through current can occur when MOSFETs conduct simultaneously during transitions. The shoot-through current can produce a current spike through the drain of each MOSFET component. This current spike causes a relatively large amount of stress on the MOSFET devices. As a result, at least one of the simultaneously conducting MOSFETs can be damaged. In this regard, a MOSFET bridge rectifier type device is also needed with a shoot-through protection circuit to eliminate the amount of stress on the MOSFET devices during transitions.